


first they kiss then they bite soft

by ruebennetts



Series: rue bennett x readers [1]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Best Friends, Coming of Age, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), Love Confessions, Party, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruebennetts/pseuds/ruebennetts
Summary: in which you realize you hate everyone else in the world but rue bennett.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Original Female Character(s), Rue Bennett/You, rue bennett x reader
Series: rue bennett x readers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	first they kiss then they bite soft

It's a Friday afternoon, you wake up late after spending all night watching movies on Netflix. You look over to Fezco, who's sitting in the dining room.

"Shit, about time you woke up," he says, smoking his blunt.

Fezco was letting you stay at his house after you left home a while back. You came out to them... and they weren’t as _accepting_ as you had hoped for them to be. You didn’t want to live in a house where you didn’t feel welcomed...

But, luckily Fez was there for you. He was one of the many people in your life that really cared about you.

"Sorry. Long night watching movies," you say, rubbing your eyes and walking to the kitchen. You open a cabinent; empty. Open the fridge; empty, "Anything in this house besides drugs?" you joke.

"Haha, funny. Yeah, check the cabinet over there," he points, you open it, and find a half empty box of Captian Crunch. You smile, pouring the cereal into a bowl.

"I'm working McKay’s party tonight, you should come with me."

Your eyes widen, "Yeah, right," you say sarcastically. Parties aren't your thing. You never really attended any parties over your high school years, but you're a senior now, and Fez invited you. You only live once, right?

"Come on, it'll be fun. You don't even have to socialize, I just want you to get out of the house, instead of rotting your brain with that shit," He nods towards your laptop. 

"Fez, come on. You know parties aren’t my thing."

"Please."

"Nope."

"Pleaseeee. You need some fun in your life."

You were scraping the bowl of your cereal, thinking. Maybe it could be fun, and if it wasn't, Fez said you could hangout with him. Plus, you were basically living in his house. It was the least you could do for him.

"Okay, sure. I'll end up hanging around you, anyways."

Fez nodded, took a hit of his blunt, “And I won’t mind. Everyone will be there, thoguh. Don't you talk to Cass and them?"

He was talking about Cassie and Lexi Howard, they're sisters, yet complete opposites. You've known the forever, since Pre-K, but over the years, you've mostly kept to yourself.

"Yeah, I mean, sometimes. Not really, anymore."

"Maybe you'll meet someone."

You chuckle.

"Yeah, I wish."

"I'm leaving at six, to help McKay set up. So, just get ready soon."

Christopher McKay. Cassie’s boyfriend. Jock. Friend of Nate Jacobs, who’s a total asshole. But then again, you think _everyone_ at your school was an asshole.

**Later That Night**

You slip on a cropped sweater, a pair of blue plaid pants and some converse. You didn’t wanna dress up, it was just a high school party, after all. 

“Yo, you ready?!” You hear Fez shout from the kitchen. You’re applying a coat of clear lipgloss... you hated makeup, but you wanted to look decent. Just incase you happened to see someone.

“Yeah, coming!”

You guys arrive to McKay’s house and it’s relatively big, Fez laid out a bunch of pill bottles and tiny bags of weed... You look away as if you aren’t supposed to see it.

“Sup, Y/N?” McKay asks, “Didn’t expect you to come.”

“Hi. I know, I’m only here cause Fez wouldn’t stop _bothering_ me about it,” You playfully nudge Fez on the shoulder.

He chuckles. 

“There’s so many people here,” You tell Fezco, who’s sitting down on the couch, smoking a blunt. 

“Yep. That’s a high school party for you...” He was really high, but when was he not. 

You observe the people there, jocks, More and more people start flowing in. High school student’s you recognized, college friends of McKay, couples, such as Maddy and Nate, who were fighting like usual. 

You were about to walk over to Cassie and Lexi, but, your eyes lay on someone you haven’t seen before.

She was tall, with curly brown hair and clear tan skin. There wasn’t a single flaw in sight. She was wearing a pair of trousers and a pair of beat up converse, similar to yours... she was _perfect_. 

“Fez, who is that... with the curly hair?” You say, practically speechless at the sight of this girl.

“That’s Rue... Rue Bennett. You don’t know her?”

“No, I don’t know how I’ve never noticed her.”

“She’s dope as fuck. She’s like my little sister. Keeps to herself at these parties.”

“Rue... hmm,” You say softly. 

“You should go talk to her,” He suggests, “Seems like someone you would get along with.”

“Pshhh, no.”

Well, you had nothing better to do. How bad could it go, it’s just a conversation.

“Fine, but if I embarrass myself, I’m blaming you.”

He laughs, “I think you guys could be real good friends.”

You trail behind Rue, who’s walking outside. She has a blunt in her hand, walking towards the pool chairs. She was so graceful, the way she walked, the way she ran her fingers through her curls...

“Hi,” You say, flat out as she sits down in the chair.

“Hey,” Her eyes dart up at you, she pauses, “I don’t think we’ve met...” She says back.

“We haven’t... I’m Y/N.”

“Hi, I’m Rue,” She holds out her hand a you shake it. There’s a special _look_ in your guys’ eyes. A look that says you’ve just met your soulmate, your new best friend.

“Do you wanna maybe... go back to my house? I kinda hate these parties,” Rue says, tossing her blunt to the ground and standing up. She was a lot taller than you.

“Yeah, sure. Me too, parties aren’t really my thing.”

You guys walk back to her house, talking the entire way. She told you about rehab, her little sister, Gia, and her father. In return, you told her about you. How you were living with Fez for the time being, and how you left home.

She slips her fingers through the crack she left open in her window, opening it and sliding her body through. She pulls you in after and smiles. 

Rue’s bedroom was small and cozy, it had an orange light on one nightstand, and a blue light on the other. Posters, blankets, and tye dye bedding. It was somewhat comforting.

Rue plops down on her bed, you stand there in front of it. 

“You can lay down, if you want,” Rue suggests. She was pretty awkward, but you were too, so it worked.

You lay down next to her. She looked beautiful, her head resting on the pillow next to yours. You were lost in her pretty brown eyes, and she was lost in yours, too.

"So, why did you run away?” She immediately face palmed, “I am _so_ sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”

I laugh, “It’s fine, Rue. I didn’t necessarily run away, I just uh, came out to them...” You pause, “And they told me they wouldn’t welcome someone who goes against their beliefs... So I left,” You explain.

There was a silence, Rue looks at you with a sympathetic frown. Her action spoke louder than words, she feels bad for you.

“Oh, damn. I’m sorry... I hope you guys can work things out,” She gives a slight smile.

“I mean, it’s fine. I don’t wanna live with people that don’t accept me for who I am. Plus, I like living with Fez.”

“Right, I get it. How’s that been?” She asks. 

“Pretty cool, I wake up to the smell of weed everyday, though.”

Rue chuckles. Her right tooth sticks out when she smiles, and it was the cutest thing you’ve ever seen.

“He’s like my big brother, I’m over at his store all the time. I’m surprised I’ve never seen you before."

“I wish we would’ve met sooner.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Ever since that moment, you and Rue become best friends. You guys spend every second of everyday with each other. From riding bikes, to bothering Fez at his convenience store. To spending almost every night at Rue’s, to cuddling in bed.

You knew you were in love with her, even though you’ve only known her for four months. Rue was the first person you thought about when you woke up, and the only thing on your mind when going to sleep.

It was a Saturday afternoon when you and Rue were watching Love Island on her laptop. She sat against her headboard with your head resting in her lap. She’s trying to french braid it as you ramble on about how Ashtray was trying to make his sales partner.

“I was like, dude, you’re 12, you shouldn’t even be selling drugs.”

You look up at Rue and she’s just sitting there, almost catatonic like.

Rue had this sense of innocence to her... It was like, you want to do _everything_ in your power to protect her at all costs, you love her, but she also is crazy. Absolutely insane. She does a bunch of things you don’t agree with, such as snorting drugs and lying about being clean. 

But you love her, despite all of that. 

“Rue, is everything okay?” You sit up next to her. Something was most definitely on her mind.

Rue says nothing, but instead tucks the stray piece of hair behind your ear and scoots in closer to you. The touch of her soft hand resting on your face made you feel safe. 

Just like that, there was an obvious tension, and you guys were waiting for that intense barrier to break.

She moves in closer... you can practically feel her forehead against yours. You look at her eyes, then her lips, then back up to her eyes. 

~~You never wanted to kiss someone so badly.~~

The next thing you know, her lips were resting against yours. It was like she made the move, and was waiting for you to fully ignite it. Which you did... her lips were smooth, perfect, and felt so _right_ against yours. It was so gentle and so sweet.

It was quick, but felt like forever. When she pulled away your eyes focused on hers. Her eyes consistantly shifted across your face, focusing on your lips again.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Rue immediately said. You could see it in her eyes that she was nervous, perhaps even scared of what your next reaction will be.

“Rue, why are you apologizing?” You ask softly, carressing the right temple of her head... (That calmed her down) 

“I, I don’t know, you’re my best friend, I don’t wanna ruin-”

_“I really like you, Rue.”  
_

She smiles softly. 

_“I really like you, too.”_

You straddle Rue, cupping the sides of face, staring into the eyes of your best friend. Even though she iniated the first move, she was shy. She wasn’t very experienced in that field. The field of kissing and affection, but you were there to help her. 

“Kiss me,” She said softly, “Please,” The way she said it made you melt in her lap. She didn’t need to ask twice.

You interlocked your lips onto hers. She captured your bottom lip between hers, sucking and biting on it gently. Her hand found their way into your hair, and your hand is placed on her cheek, pulling her in deeper. _This_ was the feeling you’ve been searching for your entire life. 

Your lips against Rue’s gave you the same high that drugs gave her.

Rue explored every single location in your mouth as your guys’ lips melted together like snow under the sun. Pulling apart once more, your eyes gaze across her face. Her perfect clear skin, the faintest freckles, she was like heaven to you.

“I love you.”

In that moment, you realized that this was the girl you wanted to spend the rest of your life with.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests for stories, i'll be happy to take some !!! just comment below


End file.
